bugfablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Status Effects
Status Effects are effects that can be inflicted on either the Trio or any enemy that isn't invulnerable to it either through skills or items. The most common statuses are Poison, Sleep, Numb and Freeze, with a few medals that change their effects and/or give resistance to them. Enemies of a certain type may be immune to a status, for example, Plant enemies are immune to Sleep, while Icy enemies cannot be frozen. Non-Volatile Effects These statuses' names are confirmed by the official team. They are usually harmful, but a few badges can grant advantages on the equipper when they are inflicted with them. Poison Poison damages the inflicted party member(s) every turn for a percentage of max HP (about 10% rounded up) each turn, but will not finish off the user if they are at exactly 1 HP. It is indicated by a purple skull. The medal Reverse Toxin causes Poison to heal 1 HP instead every turn, but reduces the target's defense by 1. Poison Attacker and Poison Defender increases the equipped member's attack and defense by 1 respectively. Poison Touch may cause an direct attacker to be poisoned. Poison Resistance (50% resist. 2 total medals) and Resist All Medal (50% resist, 1 medal only) can reduce the chance for this status to be inflicted on the equipper. The badge Eternal Venom causes Poison to last until they're manually cured. As there are many items and medals related to Poison, this status can actually help the player in combat in a quite efficient way. Ways to inflict: * Vi's needle skills with Poison Needles Medal equipped * Chompy's Venom Bite (Needs Venom Ribbon equipped) * Poison Bomb, Poison Dart and Cherry Bombs * Having an enemy attack the poisoned party member directly while they have equipped Poison Touch Ways to get inflicted: * Jellyshroom's Poison Ball * Spuder's Poison Ball and Poison Breath * Underling's Dig Attack * Devourer's Poison Ball * Psicorp's Attack * Dune Scorpion's Sting * Wasp Scout's Poison Needles * Dead Lander β's Poison Geyser * Carmina's Needles (?) * Wasp Bomber's Poison Bomb * Using poison-related items like Danger Shroom * Using any non-status recovering items when Weak Stomach is equipped * Equipping the Random Start medal Sleep Sleepiness prevents any actions on the inflicted party member(s) until it wears off, but heal a percentage of max HP (about 10% rounded up) each turn until then. Will be immediately cancelled when attacked. When Heavy Sleeper medal (one only) is equipped, the character will not wake up when attacked, but they recover 30% of their max HP and take half damage while sleeping. It is indicated by a puff of cloud with black countdown numbers. Sleep Resistance (50%, 2 in total) and Resist All (50%) can give resistance to this. Ways to inflict: * Vi's needle skills with Sleepy Needles Medal equiped * Chompy's Drowsy Bite (Requires Drowsy Ribbon to be equipped) * Numbnail Dart, Sleep Bomb and Cherry Bombs Ways to get inflicted: * Numbnail and Ironnail's Laser attacks * All of Venus' Buds' Pollen attacks * Mother Chomper's pollens * Carmina's Needles * Psicorp's attack * Mimic Spider's Bite * Wasp Bomber's Sleep Bomb * All of Dead Lander γ's attacks besides the claw attack * Using a Drowsy Cake Freeze Prevents any actions on the inflicted party member(s) until it wears off. When attacked, the member will be freed, but their defense are lowered by 1 when counting the damage for the attack. They are indicated by a snow flake. Frost Resist (50% resist. 2 total medals) and Resist All Medal (50% resist, 1 medal only) resists this. Besides, The Frostbite medal (one only) reduced the party members' damage taken by half (in total (Base Damage +1)*0.5?), and may cause direct attackers to be frozen. Ways to inflict: * Leif's damaging skills. (1 turn for most, 2 turns for Friggid Cofin) * Ice Bomb and Cherry Bombs * Having an enemy directly attack the frozen party member that has equipped the Frostbite medal Ways to get inflicted: * Krawler and Warden's Ice Beams, both only when at Ice Variant * Haunted Cloth's Icy Wind * The Watcher's Ice attacks * Wasp Bomber's Ice Bomb (?) * Using ice-related items like Ice Cream, Shaved Ice and more Numb Prevents any actions on the inflicted party member(s) until it wears off, but it raises their defense by 1. THey are inflicted by a yellow 'spark'. The medal Numb Trooper completely nullifies the damage to the party member, but there is only one copy of this medal. Numb Resistance (50% resist. 2 total medals), Resist All Medal (50% resist, 1 medal only) resists this status. Ways to inflict: * Vi's needle skills with Electric Needles Medal equipped * Chompy's Numbing Bite (Needs Shocking Ribbon) * Numbing Bomb, Numbing Needles and Cherry Bombs Ways to get inflicted: * Bee-Boop and Security Turret's Honey Shot * Ahoneynation's Honey Shot * Krawler and Warden's Electric Beams, both only at Sand Variant * Wasp Bomber's Numbing Bombs * Using shocking items like Shocking Berry or Shock Candy Burn Deals 2 damage a turn to afflicted character. There are no medals for this status. Ways to inflict: * Flame Rock and Cherry Bombs Ways to get inflicted: * Krawler, Warden, Haunted Cloth (Fire Variants), Wasp King and The Everlasting King's flame attacks Volatile Effects These statuses appear in the game, but aren't with an official in-game name and usually don't have medals related to them. In Front When a party Member is at the front of the party, they'll have 1 more ATK, but will be targeted the more often. Rage Makes the inflicted enemy only attack the party member who caused the effect The affected party member is unable to use any other moves other than 'Attack' or 'Tactics'. The Deep Taunt by Kabbu instead drops the enemy's defense and raises thair ATK. The Berserker medal technically give the user a permanent Rage, but it also raises their ATK by 3. *Ways to inflict: Kabbu's skill: Taunt (Initial skill, costs 1 TP) *Ways to get inflicted: Zasp's or Kabbu's (during Kali boss fight) Taunt. Attack Up Makes the party member(s) do +1 damage. * Enemies that can get: Heavy Drone B-33, TBA. Peacock Spider (On enemies it summons). Kabbus' Deep Taunt will give this too. * Ways to get: Spicy Berry, Leif's skill, Empower/+ (Medal-based skill, costs 4 TP), Random Start Defense Up Makes the inflicted party member(s) have +1 defense. *Enemies that can get: Acolyte Aria's Prayer, Venus' Guardian, The Watcher, Yin, TBA, Peacock Spider (On enemies it summons) *Ways to get: Burly Berry, Leif's skill, Fortify/+ (Medal-based skill, costs 4 TP), Reflect, Random Start Defense Down Makes inflicted characters have -1 defense. *Ways to inflict: Leif's skill, Break/+ (Medal-based skill, costs 3 TP), Vi's skill, Heavy Throw (Medal-based skill, costs 5 TP), Kabbus' Deep Taunt *Ways to get inflicted: Zommoth's Shockwave Attack Down Makes inflicted enemy deal -1 damage *Ways to inflict: Leif's skill, Enfeeble/+ (Medal-based skill, costs 5 TP). *Ways to get inflicted: None Charge Makes the party member(s) do +1 damage for the next attack, after which it disappears. This will stack up to 3 times, allowing up to +3 damage on the next attack. Some enemies will use this before using a certain move, making Bubble Shield a favored choice. *Enemies that can get: Heavy Drone B-33, Ahoneynation, Leafbug Ninja, Leafbug Archer, Leafbug Clubber, ULTIMAX Tank, False Monarch, Maki (postgame superboss) *Ways to get: Leif's skill, Charge Up (Medal-based skill, costs 3 TP), Random Start, Favored One, Hard Charge (costs 5 HP) Fast The affected character can move twice in a turn. When the fast effect is given by Turn Relay, the second move will have the Attack power reduced by 1 and 2 on the third move, and the reduction is doubled when Strong Start is equipped. For enemies, however, the fast effect is usually permanent and doesn't affect their attack power. * Enemies that can get: Spuder, The Watcher, The Beast, Mantidfly, Peacock Spider (on enemies it summons) *Ways to get: Turn Relay, Strong Start, Hustle Berry, Hustle Candy, Hot Drink HP Regeneration Affected party member(s) recover 2 HP at the start of each player turn, and another 2 HP finishing the battle. Certain enemies can regenerate HP by their own, but this is not counted as a status effect. *Ways to get: Vi's skill, Sharing Stash (Obtained by completing Vi's Request, costs 6 TP) ,Random Start TP Regeneration The party recover 2 TP at the start of each player turn, as well as after finishing the battle. *Ways to get: Random Start, certain recipes (such as Plumpling Pie) 'Attack Countdown' Certain enemy attacks don't directly hit a party member, Instead, they land on them after a few turns. *Enemies able to send delayed attacks: Venus' Buds, Heavy Drone B-33, Devourer, Tydal Wyrm, ULTIMAX Tank Items and moves that cures Status Effects * Moves that cures Poison: Secret Stash and Sharing Stash * Items that cures Poison: Mushroom, Cooked Shroom, Hearty Breakfast and Mushroom Salad * Items that cures Numb: Tangy Berry and Tangy Jam * Items that cures Sleep: Aphid Dew and Sweet Dew * Items that cures all statuses: Clear Water, Berry Juice, Plain Tea, Burly Tea, Spicy Tea, Hot Drink, Queen's Dinner, Shell Ointment (prevents statuses), Clear Bomb Strategies * The poison strats has become one of the most popular combat strategies in the game. Most commonly, having an attacker equipped with most of the poison medals (mainly Kabbu or Leif, but Vi's multi-hit attacks may work too) equip the Weak Stomach so the inventory doesn't have to be filled with low-healing poison items. Then, enter the battle, using the items to poison the user and have them attack the enemies, and they will be dealing very promising damage to the enemies. Reverse Toxin can also be used to heal the attack, as long as the player can have a good command on Super Blocks that reduces their damage taken. Also, be wary of other statuses in this state, as the player will usually have to remove Poison along with them to enable the party member to move again. * When the party member in the front is inflicted with a status effect that prevents them from moving, changing them to the back might be a good idea since they will otherwise be difficult to recover from the inability to move. Trivia * In the v0.1 demo, Poison, Numb and Freeze appears in the game. In v0.4, Sleep is added. * Coincidentally, all five non-volatile status effects happen to be the five status conditions in Pokemon Series. Category:Game Mechanics